


Stone

by Super_100_WG



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: Stone was all he would ever be. A short drabble about loneliness.





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

 

Stone. That's all he would ever be. He watched many of the other metahumans find love. But he could not. When they were on the battlefield, he could see Robin and Starfire so fiercely defend each other. And when the battle was over, he could see the two of them hug and kiss in celebration. But he never had anyone to hug and kiss. Things with Beast Boy and Raven were a little different. They cared for each other too, but it was more of a subtle thing. They also kind of bickered back and forth, but their affection for each other never faded.

He started wondering which kind of relationship he would want more. The subtle kind had its advantages. No one's minding your business or intruding on the relationship because not everyone knows its there. But being more open let everyone know not to mess with your mate.

But it didn't matter to him. He'd never have either kind of relationship. All he could do was interrupt other people's relationships. He was basically nothing more than an annoyance, and sometimes a tool. Not one person ever questioned his happiness.

He remembered one person he wanted to be with romantically. The sorceress Jinx. He worked with her only for a short time, but he wanted to think they had a connection. She gave him winks sometimes. Oh, who was he kidding? She only ever looked at him to use him for his strength and large size. She would never actually be with him. All he was was stone. She went with Kid Flash instead.

He couldn't find love, his large size just intimidated any girl he could possibly want. He was hoping to find a tiny hero, going with the whole 'tin and yang' thing. But no, no one was interested. All he could do was interrupt other people's lives. Well, he might as well do what he does best. He came outside, spotting the hero Bumblebee. He was thinking of the whole 'yin and yang' thing when he saw her. He was about to talk to her, but then he saw Cyborg come out next, and the two kissed. And so, thinking no more about love or companionship, Cinderblock went to the city to interrupt the heroes' lives like he always did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short, but I randomly thought of this and figured I'd share. Reviews are appreciated. Not flames though.


End file.
